Finding the Monster
by Wondering What Breakfast Is
Summary: Two weeks after Sirius is imprisoned in Azkaban, a duo of old friends is determined to break him out. But Sirius has changed, and the plan goes wrong. What'll happen to Sirius and one of his rescuers? SBOC kinda AU. R&R!


**_A/N: Old fandom, new story, borrowed plot (from no one. Smores With A Z and I thought it up, so it's from her.), and Blue... ankle. Yeah. Bruised._**

**_So I covered the basics. In a sentence. New record._**

**_I have no originality at the moment, seeing how Lafonzo is broken. :D On purpose, maybe... PadfootBlack4Ever knows how long I'm stuck with Lafonzo. Psh, it's not THAT long. Really! I can deal with him for twelve eternities._**

**_But who wants a pink Razr?! NOT ME!_**

**_So, back to the crackiness. This is based off Jenster going "Juls, why don't you make Sirius sexy? Like BEAST sexy?"_**

**_So then, I was all "Huh." And Jen and I started formulatinz a plan. Evil Masterminds, we are._**

**_And so, this monster was born. And that's almost literal._**

**_Inspired (It took me eight tries to spell that right...) by "Skyway Avenue" by We the Kings._**

**_Enjoy._**

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Far away, in the middle of the ocean, there is a prison that holds only the most despicable criminals. It is called Azkaban, and it is a place you never want to be in. The prisoners scream, mad from despair, and the dementors suck every good memory from you, leaving you desperate for it to end.

There is one prisoner, though, that never screamed, or lost hope. He knew the truth, and he held onto that no matter how bad the days got. He knew James and Lily weren't dead at HIS hands.

Sirius Black knew he was innocent.

He hated the prison, he hated his life. So many times he had wanted it to end, to die. But he had a mission, a mission worth living for.

He wanted to avenge Lily and James' deaths.

But the fact that he was partially to blame ate at his soul, and his anger grew inside. He felt himself become less human when he thought about James and Lily. And everyone else he left behind.

There may have been hope once upon a time for them, but their lives were snuffed out like a candle flame.

Hopefully, he wouldn't go the same way.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A pretty young girl with light brown hair and blue eyes stared at a map of the world, scanning over it quickly with her eyes. Why the hell had Moody given this to her?! This was going to get her absolutely nowhere. How was she going to get Sirius out? Whack the damn dementors to death with a bloody map?!

No.

She needed to get into the prison, undetected. Moody was probably testing her. Again.

She kicked the table she was leaning against, and swore violently. She needed to break Sirius out, not read a map!

Sometimes she wondered if Sirius would've been as much trouble if he had known her. She also wondered if Moody would be able to chase her if she stole his leg.

Probably.

She yelled at the map. "Damn it! Can't you show me where Sirius is?!"

The map seemed to understand her words, for it zoomed into a spot in the North Sea. The girl, confused as she was, greatly appreciated the turn of events. It was like the Marauder's Map that James had.

But he was dead, and now it was in her possession. She never wanted to see it again. She knew who had helped create it. One of them being a traitor, another a murderer. If she had gotten to Peter first, she'd be sitting in Azkaban instead of Sirius.

There was a knock on her door, and she told the caller to come in. It was one of her Auror colleagues, Kingsley Shacklebolt. Tonight, he looked as impeccable as ever, while she was worn from a sleepless night, and sorrow. She was a right sight, to say the least.

Kingsley looked at her, half amused, half distraught. "I know what you're trying to do, Evangeline." He said, his deep voice soft and slow.

She shot him a glare and sunk into a chair. "What do you know, Shacklebolt? If you know what I'm doing, then you're here to stop me. But you can't." She grabbed a firewhiskey bottle, and gulped a good amount down.

Kingsley stared at her, not showing a bit of emotion, as he had been trained, but his heart was breaking for her. No one deserved this pain. Evangeline was the last to deserve it.

Kingsley spoke once more. "I'm not going to stop you, Curpentier. I wouldn't dream of it."

Evangeline gawked at Kingsley for a few seconds. Was he actually allowing her to do this?! Kingsley Shacklebolt, Auror, was letting her break out Sirius without tipping off Fudge?

"You can't be serious."

"I'm not. He's in prison."

For the first time since James and Lily died, Evangeline cracked a smile. That night was full of surprises, for sure. First the map, then Kingsley visiting, and now he was making jokes.

"Evangeline, I want to help you break him out."

One more surprise.

She dropped the bottle of Firewhiskey and the glass shattered on the floor, the amber liquid speading like wildfire across the tile. She didn't bother cleaning it up. Her eyes were still fixed on her friend, who meant what he said. She knew it.

"Fudge trusts me with his life, I know that. If I want to go to Azkaban, he'll let me go without question. He knows you too, so if two Aurors are going to Azkaban, we should have nothing to worry about. But I daresay you have a plan of your own?"

She nodded, and Kingsley pulled up a chair next to her. "I can produce a Patronus, so dementors aren't a problem, but getting him somewhere safe is going to be a task." She sighed. "Britain isn't safe for him anymore. It won't be for me either if this scheme actually works."

Evangeline stared into space, her eyes glazing over. Kingsley didn't understand how she could be so calm and strong when two of her best friends were in hiding, two were dead, one was a traitor, and the other was a convict. She hadn't cried yet.

"I want to do it in two weeks." She stated simply.

He was taken aback by her boldness. "Two weeks?! Why so soon?"

"Because I don't know if he'll make it to see two months from now."

Kingsley nodded. "Will you use your Animagi form at all?"

Evan's gaze darted toward Kingsley. "How do you know about that?!"

He smiled softly. "A few years back, I ran into a brown mutt with floppy ears that almost covered it's eyes. It was sweet, and it took a liking to me. It was nothing out of the ordinary; Animals love me. But I had never seen a dog with bright blue eyes before. And they looked familiar, too." He nodded to the awestruck girl.

"I'm Unregistered."

"I know."

"Does Fudge?"

"Nope, but he doesn't notice anything. He wouldn't recognize a solution to his problems if it sang opera naked wearing a towel on it's head." Kingsley scoffed.

"And Moody?"

"Of course he knows. He knows Sirius is one too. And Mina, James, and Peter, too."

Evangeline nodded. "Moody knows all."

Kingsley got up to leave, but Evangeline grabbed his arm. "Kingsley, please stay. I don't want to be next."

Seeing the loneliness and fear in her eyes, he obliged, and she fixed up the couch for him. He thanked her, and right before she went to bed he said "Bright and early, Daelie. Got it?"

She smirked at him. "You know too much."

She flicked the lights off, and both prayed that before the month was over Sirius would be out of Azkaban and a free man.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_"I didn't do it. I didn't kill Peter, James or Lily. And I'm the one stuck in prison for the rest of my bloody life."_Sirius paced in his cell, steadily growing angrier. He turned into his Animagi, and tried ramming down the bars. No use.

James would've been here ASAP if Sirius had landed in jail while he was alive. Heck, James might've been on the other side with him. Like that one time where they were playing Exploding Snap too close to a fireworks factory...

_"No. Don't talk about James."_ He told himself. _"Don't talk about Lily either. You don't feel right when you do."  
_  
Sirius tried to listen to himself. But the more he tried, the more he didn't. Lily, James, and their little boy, his godson, Harry. They were the only things he thought about.

But they did no good. They just made him want Peter to die a horribly gruesome death, where he ripped him limb from limb...

_"No... You sound like a monster. A terrible, horrifying monster."_To calm himself down, he changed into his dog Animagus, and growled at the dementors from the corner.

But he was losing his ability to do that, even though he had been there for a few days. He wasn't becoming a black labrador anymore. The fur had changed colours, and he was still a person, able to walk and talk normally. He had become the monster he thought he was. He was still Sirius Black, but a beast.

He was what he had never wanted to be.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

At Evangeline's request, Professor Dumbledore had let her borrow James' Invisibility Cloak. She was to give it to Kingsley as soon as she had finished using it. She promised her old Headmaster that, and she always kept her word.

Kingsley had spent the last two weeks with his colleague, planning with her, and enjoying the extra bonus of company. He didn't believe Sirius, of all people, was capable of murder, and of Peter Pettigrew, no less. But Evangeline seemed to know quite a bit more about Peter, and was a bit nasty when she talked about him.

"The lying, traitorous, murdering rat. He deserves to rot in Azkaban in Siri's place..." She mumbled one night, being tired and very drunk.

Kingsley knew she wasn't lying. Alcohol did funny stuff to her brain, and adding grief to the mix didn't help matters. But if she could lie sober, she couldn't lie drunk.

He brought her flowers one day, and she remembered the task at hand. One distraction after another to keep her mind off of Sirius, he thought.

The night before they were to break Sirius out, they went over every little detail. "King, Fudge has granted you permission into Azkaban, right?" Evangeline asked.

"Yes. I think he thinks I'm checking on the prisoners. I mentioned that you were going too."

"And?"

"He was more than glad to let us go. He's always going on about how he hates Azkaban."

"Good." The girl got up, and began to pace. "Everything that will happen will happen in less than ten minutes. I'll ask to see Sirius, and if you're standing with me, the human guards HAVE to let me in. If they said no while you're there, it's like saying no to Albus Dumbledore."

Kingsley nodded and smiled at the compliment. Evangeline continued.

"I'll go speak to him, telling him the plan, and right before I leave, I'll cause the biggest distraction since never. I'll apparate Sirius and I somewhere, but I might have to stun you to make it look like the guards misfired. Confund the other one, and we'll have our escape."

Kingsley saw a flaw in the plan. "What about his innocence? You told me he didn't do it."

Evan stopped pacing, and thought for a moment. "I'll send you the memory."

"His?"

"Mine. I got there too late to finish him off. I saw the entire scene from the rooftops. I had dragged Remus and Mina along with me-"

"-Michelyne McGrady and Remus Lupin?" Kingsley interrupted.

"You better believe it. They didn't know about the change of the Secret Keepers. I figured it out on my own, because Sirius wasn't as tense, and Peter walked like he was a pack mule. I'm not THAT dumb." She waved her hand at him.

"So, when you two escape, I'll become the head of the Sirius Search. Fudge'll want me and Moody."

"And if he doesn't, you ask to be in charge."

"Got it." Kingsley nodded.

"Also, if my memory doesn't prove to be enough evidence, I'll get Remmy's and Mina's. Somehow."

Kingsley kept seeing little problems. "What about wands? And the Cloak?"

"We'll steal the Confunded guard's, and the Cloak is to hide Sirius and I during the escape. Anything else?" She asked, a smirk playing across her lips.

He leaned back in his chair, and smiled softly. "I'll think of something."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**_Another A/N: Yeesh. I shouldn't be allowed access to any Disney movie anymore. It's torture for you, you poor, poor reader. Really. Sirius fangirls are getting their flamethrowers ready._**

**_Yeah, I know. Sirius turned ugly. (gasp, fangirls. It's possible.)_**

**_If you're a smart cookie, you'll know what loverly movie this was spawned from. (Kassie, if you don't get this right, I will kill you.)_**

**_Melinda should know. DIZERNY GEEK. LOL._**

**_Yipes. No more AIM for me. :D_**

**_Review, my pretties! REVIEW!_**

**_(Fo cookies, yo. And smexy Fred. Because Fred is smexy.)_**


End file.
